Kazuzu
Kazuzu is a young Hitman (ヒットマン) in the mafia. Character Kazuzu is a well-trained Hitman who carries around at least two handguns and some ammo. Appearance Kazuzu is a Midnight blue Keronian who has already matured from his tadpole stage. His eye color is powder blue, the ribbon on his fedora matching this color. Kazuzu has a black Keronain hat about 3 parts sticking on in the front of the hat two on his right, one on his left. He wears a black fedora hat with a ribbon around the base, along with a black blazer with a white dress shirt and a tie matching his eye color. 'Personality' He has a cool, calm, and serious personality, with some hidden mischief in him. He gives off a "No-nonsense" vibe, even when he doesn't mind nonsense. Hes rather egotistical when it comes to his job and aim, often claiming hes one of the best. He can be a bit soft on kids and women, but other than that, he shows little compassion. Hes kind of a neat-freak, often keeps things organized and somewhat clean. (Not that they can stay that way with his job) He has a playful side which often comes out when hes dealing with his "pals". He has respect for people, but still yet screws around even when having a "serious" vibe off him or the atmosphere On the job our out of the base, he seems serious and calm in some strange situations. Hes rather sadistic, doesn't mind killing others. Likes and dislikes Despite a few things, he refuses to kill people for simple reasons, he doesn't like killing women or children, so only does so when they're proven to be a threat. He doesn't exactly like killing people who didn't do anything and its only for revenge, so he often declines so and sometimes kills the client instead. He kind of hates optimistic people, thinking they look too brightly on life. He likes alcohol, mostly wine. Along with guns , more over carrying them around wherever he goes. Not much more of that is known. Kazuzu likes to travel around, he likes to see and experience new things, which is why he prefers jobs out of town. History Kazuzu was the end result of a one-night stand, so when he was born, he was left to be a orphan. He had a simple time growing up, he didn't interact with the kids much, most of the time he sat in a tree watching them play. Kazuma carried around a sling shot (with a few pebbles) and shot whoever was picking on someone else. When he was around 9, he shot the son of a mafia boss since he was harassing a few kids from the orphanage. The son was enraged and tried to attack him, but Kazu kept shooting him to make him stop where he was, fall or slow him down. The son's father, the boss, was at first annoyed, but then somewhat amazed by the aim. (He also figured it'd be fun to keep him around to annoy his son) He offered Kazuzu to stay with him, and in no time agreed. For him, growing up there was rather easy, he kept silent most of the time, only sometimes making snarky remarks against anyone except the boss. He gotten closer to them, even to the son who had a one-sided rivalry with Kazuzu. He felt at home with them, making him think he doesn't actually need a biological family, but a makeshift one instead. Sometimes the others would claim he was made for the mafia. When the boss died, the son took over, Kazuzu still remains with them, just or even maybe even more loyal. Relationships Shitata Shitata is the tailor of the mafia hes in. He sometimes teases him because of his temperament, but often doesn't go too far. Hes grateful to him for fixing or making him his clothing Mafia The most significant people in his life, mostly the boss and son. The boss was like a father to him, whilet he son a brother. Kazuzu is loyal to these mysterious people. Pizuzu He has caught Pizuzu watching him before, but never bothered with her, she seems to be harmless to him. Abilities Kazuzu has always had a great talent for aim. Hes works well with a sniper, its more over his preferred weapon. Other than that he can use any other firearms, if not a sniper, then a pair of handguns. He can be extremely observant to his surroundings and others, mostly so he doesn't get attacked or caught. Kazuma is almost never caught off guard, he claims there's too many risks if he lets it down too long or too much. Weakness Kazu cannot fight well in close range, he tries to avoid it at all costs. He doesn't consider his friends his "strength" but a weakness. (Not that he minds.) He cares deeply for them, and could easily be used against him. Future Its still unknown, but he is probably still in the Hitman business Nicknames He doesn't like being called "Kazuzu" so he prefers it when people calls him "Kazu" or "Kazuma". Someone deemed him the name "Blue bullet". He calls people by their names, or a short version of so. (i.e: Shitata as Shita). If not really caring or doesn't know their name, just "Miss" or "Mister" Trivia *His name was originally "Kuzaza", which came from "Yakuza". now it comes from "Kazuma" or still yet "Yakuza" *Kazuzu was originally related to Tokoko. External links Deviantart user page Category:Keronians Category:Characters